The River
by Blue Marvel 0
Summary: Danny is depressed due to the arrival and work of Masters' Blasters, but a mother and her son gives him the help he needs with some help from above. An AU of Phantom Planet. Warning. Their is Christian content.


Hey everyone, Blue Marvel 0 here. This Danny Phantom story contains Christian content in it, so I apologize to those who might be offended.  
The title comes from the song by the same name from gospel singer Carman. I hope that it touches your heart as it did mine.

This story uses elements from Phantom Planet, but this time around Danny does not got rid of his powers and the Disasteroid won't make an  
appearance. This has AU elements and may have a few tweaks to the episode that I hope you may like. It also introduces my OC's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The River by Carman.

The River

It was a nice afternoon in Amity Park, a little town that some would call 'The Most Haunted Place on Earth'. This was due to the constant  
attacks on the town by ghosts. However, the ghost attacks have been relatively few now and most of the people in the city was enjoying the  
lack of ghost activity. All except for one person. That person's name is Danny Fenton, who is secretly the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom.  
Why is he unhappy, you may ask?

Sometime ago, Vlad Masters, the 'mayor' of Amity Park and secretly the half-ghost villain Vlad Plasmius, had once again stolen the Infi-Map  
from the Ghost Zone's icy realm of the Far Frozen. Danny andhis friends Sam and Tucker chased after the evil half-ghost villain in the Specter  
Speeder throughthe Ghost Zone. In the battle that follows, Danny manages defeat Vlad and get back the Infi-Map.

After returning to Amity Park, Vlad creates a group of ghost catchers that he called Masters' Blasters. These ghost hunters had managed to  
capture ghosts while publicly shaming Danny in the process. In fact, everyone in Amity Park began to cheer for Masters' Blasters as their  
new heroes to the point that during a parade, a young kid had said that Danny Phantom was yesterday's news.

That was a little over a week ago. Since then, Danny hasn't made any appearance in his ghost form. It was now after schooland the half ghost  
hero was by himself at Amity Park Park. He was sitting on a small hill near the center of the park. It was a semi-secluded area that was one  
of his, Sam's, and Tucker's favorites.

Danny watched glumly every now and then as some people walked by, feeling depressed. He may have had an ego every now and then, but he loved  
helping people and it was good to have the people on his side. But what did it matter when they threw him away in favor of a new ghost hunting  
group? That was what had hurt Danny the most. After all of his efforts to protect his home town, they had decided that he wasn't good enough  
anymore.

'I can't believe things have come to this. Has everything I have done just doesn't matter anymore?' Danny thought to himself as he continued  
to sit on the hill.

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had been looking for Danny. They had noticed how depressed he was and wanted to help him in any way they could.  
Especially with a certain goth. However, they were having a hard time finding Danny. He wasn't at school, the Nasty Burger, the arcade, or at  
FentonWorks, which was their current location. They were getting worried.

"Any luck?" asked Sam.

"We've checked everywhere Danny hangs out. No luck." said Tucker.

"Well he has to be somewhere. We just have to think of places where Danny would be." Jazz stated logically, but there was a hint of worry in  
her voice.

After some thought, Sam then said, "The only place we didn't check is...the park!"

"Then let's get going," said Tucker as the three teens left FentonWorks for the park.

Back at the park, Danny noticed that it was getting a bit late in the afternoon. With a sigh, he decided to go home. As he was walking down the  
hill, he heard a strange sound fill the air. Changing into his ghost form, Danny used his hearing and followed the sound which turned out to be  
music.

"Is someone playing music in this area of the park?" he asked. "It sounds so...beautiful."

Moving some bushes that was in the way, Danny saw a young man sitting on a blanket on the ground while an older woman was standing up. The young  
man looked to be the same age as Danny, had light brown skin, hazel eyes and black hair. He was wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, a pair of  
jeans and blue and white shoes. Next to him was a CD/Radio player.

The woman had the same skin color as the young man. She stood at 5'8", had long wavy black hair that was tied back with a pink ribbon, green eyes,  
and a slender yet shapely body. She looked to be in her thirties despite her youthful appearance. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a  
long purple calf length skirt. She was barefoot as her shoes, a pair of black flats, were on the blanket with the boy.

Danny stayed where he was, hidden in the shadow of the trees and bushes. The woman closed her eyes, a serene look on her face. Then she began  
to move to the music. While graceful, her movements did not look like those of a professional dancer, not that it mattered. She was moving to the  
music with her heart and soul.

-It doesn't matter who you are  
It doesn't matter where you'd been  
It doesn't matter what the scar  
It doesn't matter what the sin  
It doesn't matter how you fell  
Somewhere along the way  
There is healing for your life today-

As Danny listened to the lyrics of the song, he didn't notice that Jazz and his friends were watching and listening as well. They had been searching  
the park for Danny when they heard the music and went to check it out. They were in different places so they didn't see each other or Danny. Meanwhile,  
the young halfa began to feel something stir in his heart. It was like something in the song was calling out to him.

-There's a river that flows from the fountain of God  
And it heals everything along the way  
I have tasted and known that for every broken heart  
There is healing in Jesus name-

Danny of course had heard of the name Jesus, mostly from some of the Christian churches that were in Amity Park. But originally, he heard it first  
from his maternal grandparents when he was a little boy. When he was old enough to read, they gave Danny a Bibleto read as a gift. Reading a few  
chapters, Danny was surprised about the life of Jesus and all that He did. However, with his parents being scientists and all, he slowly began to  
stop reading.

-He looks beyond how far you've gone  
He looks beyond when you were hurt  
He looks beyond who stole your song  
He looks beyond what made it worse  
He looks beyond where others failed  
To reach out to you and say,  
"There's healing for your life today"-

As the music continued and the woman continued to dance to the song as best as she could, Danny began to think on the lyrics of the song.

'Jesus...He looks beyond the things that people have done. He doesn't care about what happened or how hurt we are.' Danny thought.'All he cares  
about is reaching out to us.'

Since becoming a halfa, Danny had done his best to protect Amity Park and sometimes the world. He would slip up every now and then and sometimes  
he was treated like he was the bad guy, but he always stepped up and did the right thing. But now with how things had been going, he was beginning  
to feel that all of his efforts didn't matter to anyone any more. However, this song had begun to stir something in him that he could not describe.

-'Cause there's a river that flows from the fountain of God  
And it heals everything along the way  
I have tasted and known that for every broken heart  
There is healing in Jesus' name  
It's a river that loves, it's a river that lives  
It's the River of Life, living water it gives-

Danny felt something tugging deep down inside himself. Closing his eyes, he let out a gasp that no one heard. When he opened them, he was  
surprised to see that he was somewhere else. Danny looked around and found himself in a large meadow with some trees growing here and there.  
He was wondering how he got here when his attention was on something he wasn't expecting to see. In the middle of the meadow was a throne of  
sorts.

Sitting on the throne was a man who was in his thirties. He wore a robe that looked to be whiter than snow and on his head was a crown made  
of thorns. The man looked at at Danny with warmth in his eyes. In front of the man was a small river that seemed to be flowing from his feet.  
It was made of the purest water and it did not look like there was an end to it.

Looking at the river, Danny began to ask, "Can I...?"

The man simply nodded his head to Danny unfinished question. Bending down, Danny scooped up some water in his hands. The water felt cool and  
crisp to the touch. Slowly bringing his hands up, he brought the water to his lips and drank it. After he finished, Danny felt an intense  
sensation throughout his whole being! It was like he was on fire, but he wasn't burning. It was actually quite pleasent.

"You are worthy, Daniel Fenton. You are indeed worthy." the man said. His voice sounded ancient, and yet it was full of love and compassion.

Danny began to fade away from the meadow, but before he did, a word-or rather a name- escaped his lips.

"Jesus?"

-There's a river that flows from the fountain of God  
And it heals everything along the way  
I have tasted and known that for every broken heart  
There is healing in Jesus',  
healing in Jesus',  
healing in Jesus' name  
There is healing in Jesus' name-

Returning back to reality, Danny not only found himself back in the park. The music from the songhad died down, the lyrics having been finished.  
The woman and the boy were now looking over at him, smiling.

"Hey there, are you okay?" the woman asked. There was something about her that while alluring was also motherly.

"I am now. Thank you, miss...?" Danny asked.

"Emerald. And this is my son Jake." the woman, now identified as Emerald, said introducing herself and her son, Jake, who waved at Danny and said  
hello.

"Danny Phantom," Danny said, introducing himself. Then he asked, "By the way, what was that song that you were dancing to?"

Jake blushed and then said, "That was The River, a Christian song by Carman. I love his music and moved my heart in a good way." he sighed  
and said, "But it'll be a while before I'm a true Christian."

Emerald placed a hand on Jake's head and said in a motherly tone, "Oh, sweetie, I'm still learning too. There's no need for discouragement."

Danny had tears coming down his cheeks. But they weren't of sadness. They were tears of joy. All of the negative emotions that he had felt  
since the arrival of Master's Blasters was gone. It was like his soul had been healed.

"Are you sure your okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It's just...I'm glad that I heard that song." Danny answered.

Emerald smiled and said, "I take it that you were moved by the song in a unique way?"

Danny nodded his head. Then, with little thought, he began to tell Emerald and Jake about his current problems. He stated that since the  
arrival of Masters Blasters, he felt like he wasn't needed anymore and that all of his efforts to protect Amity Park was for nothing. Danny  
poured out his heart and soul to the mother and son, not realizing that his sister and his friends were watching and listening to him.

After Danny finished his story, Emerald patted him on the shoulder. "My young friend, let me tell you something I've learned when I became  
saved. Jesus does not care about who you are, what you did, or how things turned out. All he cares about is being there for you, to help and  
comfort you in times of need."

Jake then added, "He's like the best friend that anyone could have. He will never leave or forsake us. As long as you trust in Him, you will  
be alright."

Hearing a beeping sound, Emerald checked her watch. "We have to get going, but I hope we see each other again Danny."

"Take care, Danny." Jake said as he gathered up his and his mother's belongings.

Danny waved goodbye to the mother and son as they left with their stuff. The ghost boy stood where he was, refreshed and renewed, when he felt  
a pair of hands on his shoulders. Startled, he turned around to see Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you, dude." Tucker answered.

"You had us worried about you the last few days, Danny." Sam said

"But we're glad to see that your alright." said Jazz

Danny smiled and said, "I feel a lot better now. Thank you, and I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

"It's all good, dude." said Tucker.

"Come on, let's go home." said Jazz with a smile.

With that, the four of them began to leave the park for FentonWorks. For Danny, he was leaving with a new perspective and a new feeling in his  
being. It would be something that would help not only him, but those close to him as well in the coming days. As the foursome left, they were  
being watched by Emerald and Jake.

"Do you think he'll be okay, mom?" Jake asked.

Emerald smiled and said, "I have a feeling that Danny will be just fine."

With that, the two began to move on.

I hope that no one was too offended by this.

This took me a while to write as I originally wanted to have Danny get rid of his powers, but I decided to change that.

I hope you all enjoy and be blessed by this.

Later.


End file.
